A Meme A Day
by VictoriousNagini
Summary: The Doctor tries his fightin' hand at a Meme, while a snickering Rose tags her friends. Let the mocking ensue.


**Pairings**: Ten/Rose, mentions of Donna, Martha, Jack, 'Lady' Christina, Jackie, and Ianto. *sigh*

**Rating:** PG {once again…implied—Oh. Right. There isn't any. Hardly any. Well, one slightly bored, exaggerating, but amused, Time Lord. And a non-blackmailing Rose.}

**Words:** 6,128 {All three chapters}

**Spoilers:** None. AU for the umpteenth time and after JE where Rose was never shipped off to that wretched….anyway, there it is. Let it also be known that Donna realizes more than she should. I'm afraid there's no 'eyebrow wiggling' either, so you'll just have to imagine some.

**Disclaimer:** Did you see that Cat flying yesterday? Neither did I.

**Feedback:** Respectfully welcomed.

**A/N:** The crack has roared its ugly head once more and is taking no prisoners. Villagers be damned as you were warned.

*Ahem* Okay, so half the fic might contain a TOUCH of crack, as I'm actually beginning to think I inhaled too many fumes somewhere whilst writing this. Still think you have a right to remain silent since I didn't have time to put on my safety goggles and slow the excessive force of damage. I'm fairly sure I could've used better questions, but this came to me so fast that I wrote whatever popped in first. There's also an underlining secret in this story, which I'm sure you will figure out in the second chapter (if not…well, sorry), but it's very quick. And one reference is slightly canon, so if you're a pretty serious fan (or a fan of just David in general, lol) you'll hopefully catch it. BTW, I'm sure Billie has a nice singing voice, maybe not fantastic, but nice. However, I am sorry if I offended thee, it was all in good fun. The Doctor's username is withheld on purpose at the beginning of the fic. Anyways...R&R would be appericated. ;)

Thanks & Enjoy. (The full version is on my Livejournal page, along with the icons I made for this fic.)xx

**Ganked this from someone who deserves to be ganked once in a while! And this is one of those times. Just had to repost the cheesy goodness for my own selfish benefits.**

**I'm guessing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thought I wouldn't find out…ME!? Well you guessed wrong. I mean, why do 'they' think I take such long 'showers'? Lol. Don't forget to click the cut!**

**("But it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.")**

_Earlier_…

"Rose! Are you done yet?"

He assumed it all started out innocently enough, with the Doctor dashing down the corridor and knocking on best friend's bedroom door. He had so much to tell her! Well, theoretically only one thing to tell her, either way, it seemed important sufficiently for a lot of things. While checking coordinates and setting the correct dates he'd grown tired of waiting for Rose to finish her shower and logged into his Livejournal account and posted an unfinished Meme he snagged from a friend in London last week because they'd turned out to be good for a boring wait like this, or a laugh at how absurd half those questions were—exactly what the person who created the Meme did with the information left the Doctor refusing to dwell on any sort of speculation for long and besides, it wasn't like they ACTUALLY knew him as a Time Lord literally. This is what he kept telling himself despite the rising suspicion. The Doctor never found the implication behind why humans thought spreading your most personal information over thousands of networks across the world is considered 'fun', but he figured it it couldn't hurt to join in just this once.

He doubted she knew what Livejournal was anyway and thought it would be something he could trust her not to satirize, not to mention he could hardly believe half the stuff those self-proclaimed 'fangirls' of his got into, he knew he was worldly renowned throughout history but this was ridiculous! Judging from the grammar and time frame on some of the posts he'd seen, most of them should either stand trial for frequent vulgar comments about his anatomy or seek bed rest for months at a time. Period. At any rate, here he sat perched on the edge of her fluffy comforter in her pink-from-floor-to-ceiling room after sensing she continued to occupy the single space humans seemed to need most, the bathroom. Or the ever underrated 'en suite'. But alas…

Why did women need to take so bloody long in the bathroom? And why did they almost always go in groups on an outing? Is it some sort of hereditary thing?

As he suppressed yet another wary sigh, his eyes spot something sitting in the far corner on her desk by the en suite that can perhaps make the waiting bearable again. He could have easily brought up the site in the console room, but since that was a long and dull 10-minute walk away, and her Laptop is already convenient placed upon her desk... Slowly treading over, and keeping an ear out for her despicable singing of some top 40 hit to stop, he slid into the matching chair and tapped the spacebar—he'd just take a quick peek around the site before she returned from her daily sanitation regiment and be none the wiser. Since the Doctor had been in her room dozens of times to tinker with a new gadget or talk about some random nonsense he doubted she would get upset if she came out early. Hmm, a password was needed. He hadn't thought of that. Shrugging and thinking it couldn't possibly be hard to manage, this is Rose we're talking about, he typed in the first thing that came to mind.

Bugger.

The word 'Petals' resulted in an error message, which stated he had only two more tries left before getting locked out completely. Well, there is another word he could try…no. It couldn't possibly work. She wouldn't dare hold it against him still and it's too much of a stretch anyway, yeah?

Yeah.

He supposed it would come to this some day.

Typing in a name that brought back an incident he sometimes regretted not following through, if Rose's dejected look was anything to go by, the desktop finally sprang into view. Her background consisted of some graphic showing Dr. Horrible and Evil Horse standing side by side in the middle of a corrupted city strangely resembling that of Gotham—though he could see a more than slightly deranged Batman tied to a water tower while a sane Joker tried to cut Captain Hammer free. Meanwhile, a fierce-looking Penny stood in front of Dr. Horrible victoriously and held up a lighting-charged sword pointed towards a darkening sky. The Doctor shook his head sadly and didn't think Arthur, faithful Horse he was—bless him, would appreciate this very much, but here we are. The Doctor had to admit; he was right keen to use this for the console's viewscreen. He always knew Rose had good taste in Wallpaper, if not in men.

Wait.

None of that matter anyway. He logged on to his account and found he'd become 'tagged' in a different Meme along with four other people by someone he didn't know personally, though added them as a friend because their profile had 'serious companion material' written all over it. The Doctor opened the post and saw it was a rather long one, if not interesting nonetheless.

"Well, this should be tricky. Lucky thing I'm gifted with infinite cleverness." He stated quietly while posting the Meme to his own journal and filled in the questions. Maybe he would forward this on to Sarah Jane. Now hers was a certifiable scientific blog if his name isn't Theta. And it wasn't. Screw what the Master may have thought. Unfortunate name calling during his younger years aside, over his dead body would he tell Rose squat about said blog existing. Otherwise he'd never get a word in!

Tbc

A/N: Super reluctant to post, it didn't seem as if I could pull it together. But the other chapters have been finished for a while…and are hopefully funny enough to someone. :P


End file.
